I hear your voice in the darkness
by aegrisomnia
Summary: Blaise Zabini loves Draco Malfoy’s promised bride, a beautiful but deadly witch. All of them have been promised to Voldemort... Can the love between them help them escape their destiny, or will their struggle end in tragedy? Please R
1. The Slytherin Heads

**SUMMARY – **Blaise Zabini loves Draco Malfoy's promised bride, a beautiful but deadly witch. All of them have been promised to Voldemort... Can the love between them help them escape their destiny, or will their struggle end in tragedy? Set in 7th year Hogwarts with new character.

**DISCLAIMER – **Unfortunately, I do not own anybody mentioned in the Harry Potter books. I only own Carmilla and the personalities and images I have adapted for all the characters. Oh, and this story is not about the Golden Trio. Also, don't be mad that the characters are somewhat cliche, especially Carmilla, cause she seems a little Mary-Sue-ish.

_**I hear your voice in the darkness, but I do not listen...**_

Blaise Zabini stood on the platform of 9 3/4, lazily slouching against a pillar. His dragon-hide luggage was strewn about his feet in disarray.

Blaise was a seventh year student at Hogwarts, Slytherin house Head Boy, and, last but not least, the most handsome guy in school. This latter title was the result of popular school opinion, and the really obvious fact that he WAS good-looking. Blaise's silky raven-colored shoulder-length locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail, he sported a small silver hoop in one ear, and his dragon hide trench and 10-buckle boots probably cost more then many other student's homes and possessions combined.

Yes, he was rich, pureblood, handsome, and popular... The world was before his feet.

As he stood on the platform, Blaise's proud blue eyes sluggishly glanced at the pretty girls who giggled at him behind their hands and at the boys who glared at him with supreme hatred.

Oh, but who cares? He didn't give a damn about anyone or anything.

"'Better late then never', eh?" called out Blaise suddenly as he saw his friend Draco Malfoy approaching.

Draco was just as smart, handsome, rich and popular as Blaise was, perhaps even more. With his perfectly combed peroxide blond hair, silk dress pants and velvet blazer, Draco was the perfect picture of aristocratic dignity compared to Zabini's wild and roguish good looks. Draco was both feared and worshipped at school. After all, his father was the richest and most powerful wizard in England. But due to his laziness and average grades, Draco hadn't received "head boy" title this year, even though he bribed the teachers handsomely. Oh well, at least he was still prefect.

"Zabini, I am NOT late. I am exactly on time." drawled Draco as he approached Blaise. When both boys stood next to each other, their characters seemed to be almost identical – the smirks, the drawling voice, the "no-care-in-the-world" posture... However, Blaise wasn't as cold, spoiled, and boring as Draco. His personality was much more "down-to-earth" and he had a wicked humor to boot.

"OK, OK! Chill. No offense meant." laughed Blaise while Draco only smirked. "Hey, let's hang out in the Head cabin. I'm officially allowed to bring friends along."

They picked up their luggage and made their way to the waiting train, all the while pushing frightened first years and love-struck girls out of his way.

Several minutes later both were comfortably lounging on the velvet couches in the Head cabin. This year's Head Girl had not yet arrived and both friends were discussing the many possibilities.

"I've heard a rumor that this year's Head Girl is also from Slytherin. So, I recommend you start praying to all the gods in the world that it ain't Pansy Parkinson." teased Draco. Pansy was an ugly and stupid girl in Slytherin, who was both annoying, and disgusting. Most of the students thought she was Draco's fiancée, because they were both from influential and powerful families. Draco however despised her immensely, and had secretly decided to commit suicide the moment his father declared that he would have to marry her. Luckily, so far no such discussions were heard at Malfoy Manor.

"I don't think she'd ever make it. Merlin, she's phenomenally stupid! It's probably that mud-blood Granger. Although I heard that her grades aren't as great as they used to be. Seems like she spends too much time with that Weasel boyfriend of hers to actually study." laughed Blaise.

"Who cares who Head Girl is? I personally wouldn't give a damn." said Draco, although he really would care if he were in Blaise's place.

"Who cares!" Blaise was mock-outraged. "I do! I'll have to live with her for a year! Of course I care! I damn hope she's at least tolerably hot."

With that, the compartment doors suddenly slid open to reveal a dark figure dressed in a hooded vampire-style suede trench coat. Daintily putting away two dragon-hide carpetbags, the figure took of her coat and seated herself before the two open-mouthed gentlemen.

What they saw before them was a stunning girl of about 17 with waist length black hair and moss-green eyes. Her skin was extremely pale and an even whiter scar went across her otherwise flawless left cheek. Her lips were somewhat blue and were drawn into a firm line. Nothing on her face expressed gentleness or friendliness, but she was still very beautiful. She was dressed in a floor-length long-sleeved tight dress of black velvet, her waist was cinched by a black lace corset, and black dragon-hide boots peeked out from under her dress. She wore no jewelry except for a large ruby ring on her left hand.

Draco Malfoy was the first to compose himself:

"Ah, you must be this year's Head Girl. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am a prefect. This here is Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Head Boy. And you are?..."

"Nemesie. Carmilla Nemesie." said the girl in a low voice tinted with a clear Eastern European accent. She merely nodded at the two young men, ignoring the hand Draco offered.

This time Blaise joined in the conversation:

"What house are you in? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I transferred from another school several months ago. Your headmaster immediately summoned me to Hogwarts and I was sorted into the house called Slytherin. Due to high grades and recommendations from my previous school, I was also selected as a Head Girl." Carmilla's voice was low and monotonous, expressing no feeling and making it seem as if she was bored.

"I see. Just for curiosity's sake: what school are you originally from?" asked Draco. In his head he was running through all the pureblood last names that he knew. If he wanted to score with this beauty, he had be sure she was pureblood. Although, from the look on Blaise's face, it looked like he was going to have some competition. Damn, where had he heard her name before?

"I'm from Carpe Noctem Academia in Romania." answered Carmilla, as she stared out the window, her eyes dull and hard.

Blaise and Draco glanced at each other. Carpe Noctem was an infamous school, notorious for the special attention it paid to the Dark Arts and muggle-hating. The school's headmaster was Count Dracula himself _who, for those who don't know, is not a vampire, just a very powerful wizard in league with the Dark Lord._ Only the children of Death Eaters and Black wizards were permitted, and discipline was extremely harsh. Students were accepted at the age of 7, but very few actually made it to the last year at age seventeen. The Ministry had tried to close down the school more then once, but it was backed by too many powerful and influential wizards.

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop. Carmilla immediately got up, threw on her coat, and walked out of the compartment. Blaise and Draco were still mesmerized by her and it took them a little while to collect themselves.

"Wicked..." was all that Blaise could say, his mouth hanging open in fascination.

"You, Zabini, look like a lowly idiot with your mouth open like that. Collect yourself and go do your Head Boy duties." drawled Draco as if he cared about nothing in the world. That of course was only on the outside, because inside he couldn't take away the sight of Carmilla's cruel sneer as she left the carriage.

Neither boys saw anything else of Carmilla until that evening when everyone sat down in the great hall to eat dinner and welcome the yet unsorted first years. As the two young men entered the hall, they saw Carmilla seated at the far end of the table, alone, her long hair covering her face. Most the Slytherins were staring at her and whispering among themselves. However the entrance of the two Slytherin Princes of Darkness immediately drew everyone's attention away from the girl. Politely nodding to their acquaintances, both boys sat on either side of Carmilla. She barely acknowledged their presence and straightened her back more as her hair fell even more about her face. Looking to his left, Malfoy noticed that Carmilla was actually somewhat emaciated and seemed to be almost fainting. (dinner would have to wait until all the first years were sorted into the different houses.) Her pale scar was in stark contrast with her even paler skin and the girl was slowly breathing in shallow breaths, almost as if she were sick.

"My dear lady, could I tempt you with a glass of fine red wine?" asked Draco in his drawling voice (he could never admit to himself that he was actually concerned about her well being). "Perhaps it will refresh you." Carmilla merely nodded her head and carefully took the crystal glass that Draco had just conjured up.

"Attention please!" said Dumbledore to catch everyone's attention. "We will now welcome our dear first-years to Hogwarts!" With this, professor McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat. While the timid little children were being sorted, The Slytherin table was abuzz.

"Drakie, who is that scary girl?" whispered Pansy Parkinson. She had taken an immediate disliking to Carmilla after seeing that she was beautiful and that both Draco (whom she considered her boyfriend, even though the feeling was only one-sided) and Blaise were fawning over her. "She looks like a corpse. I hope she doesn't die before the night is through." Pansy thought her joke was very clever and tittered along with her friends. However, a cold look from Draco silenced them all.

"This, Parkinson, is Carmilla Nemesie, respectively Head Girl. So, watch your tongue if you don't want to get detention."

With that, Carmilla turned to look at Parkinson. Her veil-like hair still hid most of her face, and her cold eyes were full of malice.

"Oh, so my duties include punishing little whores? I believe I'm starting to look forward to living here." Her smile was anything but friendly. Blaise turned around in surprise: this was the first time Carmilla had spoken since they were in the train. For some reason, Blaise found himself loving her low, lightly accented ad monotonous voice.

"Now, I am pleased to welcome this year's Head Boy and Girl. They are Blaise Zabini from Slytherin..." this was followed by thunderous applause from the Slytherin table and only polite claps from the other houses, "and our new transfer student from Romania, Carmilla Nemesie, also from Slytherin." This was followed by surprised, but pleased cheers from the Slytherins and shocked silence by the other tables. Both of the Heads were from the same house? And Slytherin at that! The Gryffindor table was especially angry. The "Golden Trio" angrily glared at Zabini and Malfoy, who were both smirking. Carmilla, on the other hand, ignored everyone.

By now, the feast had begun, and everyone was stuffing themselves. The only people who were not eating were Draco, Blaise and Carmilla. Both young men were trying in vain to convince Carmilla to eat at least a tiny bite of food. Finally, after much coaxing from both boys and strange looks from the table's other occupants, the girl gave in and reluctantly accepted a beautifully peeled mandarin. (Blaise had the great honor of peeling it with his jeweled pocketknife.)

Finally the feast ended and all the students left the Great Hall. The Heads escorted the first year students to their respective houses, and then followed Dumbledore to their own rooms. Blaise was surprised that Carmilla knew exactly what to do and where to go, but it was probably because Dumbledore had informed her of her duties earlier.

"Here are your living quarters." said Dumbledore as they came to a painting on a wall. The painting was of the Biblical character Salome, almost nude, and covered in blood, which dripped from the head of St. John the Baptist, which she held in her arms. Quite gruesome, really.

"Once you decide on your password, you may enter. The interior has been decorated to your preferences. You will find your luggage at the foot of your bed. With this I leave you." Dumbledore winked and quickly walked off.

Blaise was going to ask Carmilla if she had decided on a password, but he was too late.

"The password is _Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust_." she quickly said.

The painting opened and they stepped into the common room. Everything was dark and antique; the color scheme consisted mostly of black and burgundy. Next to a crackling fire lay a large black wolf and in the corner stood a grand piano. Blaise guessed that these both belonged to Carmilla. Without stopping to glance around, Carmilla called the wolf to her (by whistling and saying "here, Fenris") and then she went straight to the bedrooms.

"Hey wait!" called out Blaise. Carmilla turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" she asked. The wolf growled aggressively.

"Well, I thought that since we're going to live together for the school year, we should get to know each other better. You know, talk about our lives and stuff." said Blaise. Wow! Why did he say something as stupid as that? Carmilla didn't seem too impressed either, because her eyes had gone stone cold and her lips were trembling. Suddenly she shouted out:

"Well, you can talk about your life all you want, but I don't have any desire to listen to you. As for me, the Zabini family should be acquainted well enough with my life." with that she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Blaise stood there in shock. What in the world did she mean? Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Blaise opened the painting/door and saw in front of him a very flustered Draco.

"Quickly, man! I've got something to show to you!" he whispered as Blaise stepped out of the painting and followed Draco to an empty classroom. Draco was shaking: "Here read this. You'll be shocked."

Blaise took the book that Draco was holding. It was a new edition of _Encyclopedia of Pureblood Families in Europe._ As he opened the section that Draco marked, he was immediately hooked and didn't stop reading till he reached the end.

* * *

The text:

**_Nemesie/Vuoran _family**

**_Number of current living members_ – 1 living, and 1 of unknown status**

**_Origin_ – Romania**

**_First mention in historical records_ – 1123 when Contessa Sardana Nemesie married Prince Vlad Trczapek, ruler of Moldavia**

**_Related to_ – Dracul, Lestrange, Vuorinen, Therpak**

**_Political relations_ – originally Dark Side. Sudden change to Light led to demise of clan.**

(Blaise skipped the long text about the Nemesie family in the Middle Ages. He kept on skimming till he reached a section titled _The Massacre_)

In 1997 the Nemesie family, led by Dorian Nemesie (45) and his brother Gordon George Nemesie (47) rebelled against the Dark Lord and betrayed several prestigious Death Eaters. In retaliation, on June 6th, the Nemesie family of 24 (one son was not at home at the time) members was gathered in the Darkwood Manor located in Scotland. At the stroke of midnight 30 Death eaters attacked the manor and murdered 23 people. The casualties were D. Nemesie, his wife, eldest son with his wife with child, 5 other sons, G. Nemesie, his wife, and their son. Neither woman nor infant were spared. One surviving member was daughter Carmilla Desiræ Nemesie, then 9, who was spared by the Dark Lord, for the sole purpose of youth and pure blood, a prospective wife for the son of a Death Eater. After witnessing the carnage, young C. Nemesie was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for the Insane. In 2000, an unknown benefactor transferred the girl to Carpe Noctem Academia. At the moment, C. Nemesie attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the unsuccessful intervention of the Ministry of Magic, in 2005 C. Nemesie will be forcefully betrothed to an unknown pureblood wizard.

As for Alexander Marcus Nemesie (19?), the son who was not in Scotland in 1997, no information has been obtained about his whereabouts. He is presumed to be dead, although his sister, C. Nemesie, assures that he is alive and in hiding in Europe.

* * *

It was then that Blaise realized the truth. He knew that his father and Malfoy along with other Death Eaters had taken part in an atrocious murder many years before. No information was ever disclosed about the event, and none of the men were ever put on trial. Blaise now understood that the murder his father had successfully hid from the law had been that of the Nemesie clan. So, that was why Carmilla hated both him and Draco! After all, she had seen their parents murder her family. What could they do to gain her friendship and trust? Both young men were less then proud of the exploits of their family, and they both feared the day when the Dark Lord would call them to his side. Neither wanted to become Death Eaters, but they know that refusal meant instant death. How could they tell Carmilla this? And who would she marry? It was already the latter part of the year 2005.

"How could we not have known?" asked Blaise in a troubled voice.

"What do we know? I know my father killed hundreds of people, but I have no idea of their exact identities. The Nemesie Clan Massacre is just one among many crimes our fathers have committed." said Blaise in a cold tone. In his head he wished that one day his father would go to Azkaban and pay for his crimes. Neither young man was very close to his father and they wished no good to them.

TBC...

* * *

Please rate and review... be gentle and don't flame me... English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic... Love you all. :)


	2. Professor Magnus

Both Blaise and Draco slept poorly that night. Somewhere around midnight Blaise heard Carmilla leave the dormitory to patrol the corridors and dungeons. He never heard her come back, because by then he had fallen into a deep restless sleep.

The next morning Blaise awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. After dressing in the uniform clothes (in his case, a little modified – black dress pants, black silk button-up shirt, green striped tie, and his impressive boots along with his heavy velvet robes embroidered with the Slytherin emblem) he decided to braid several little braids to keep his long hair out of his face. There was still enough time before breakfast. Finally pleased with his appearance, Blaise winked at the mirror and headed down to the common-room.

When he reached it, Blaise immediately saw that Carmilla was already up and about. She was sitting in one of the leather chairs, studying, parchment and books scattered around her. Carmilla was also dressed in a modified version of the school uniform. She wore a short black velvet pleated skirt, a simple black blouse with a green striped tie, black fishnets and her dragon hide boots with a 4 inch stiletto heel. Her black robes were very similar to Blaise's, except hers were of lighter velvet. Carmilla's hair was lightly braided down her back and she had rimmed her eyes in thick black eyeliner, which made her skin look all the more white. Blaise also noticed that she still wore her ruby ring.

As Blaise approached her, Carmilla saw him and slowly began to collect her books and parchment. After putting them into her satchel, both went to breakfast without even saying "hello" to one another.

When they reached the Great Hall, both sat down next to Draco, who was already there and helping himself to toast and marmalade.

"So, did you have a chance to talk to her yesterday?" whispered Draco to Blaise.

"No. She left later to patrol and I didn't have a chance to speak to her this morning."

When the professors and headmaster entered the hall, Dumbledore addressed the students:

"My dear students, I have an important announcement to make. I assume many of you are wondering who your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be. Circumstances prevented me from introducing him yesterday, but today, I present to you Professor Magnus Vuoran."

With those words a man stood up at the end of the staff table. The entire school turned to look at him.

He was tall, gaunt, and quite young, probably not much older then 25. He was handsome, with striking auburn hair that curled to his shoulder blades and yellow eyes. Many of the girls in the hall were already fantasizing about their upcoming lessons with him. After the light applause, he sat down to eat with the rest of the staff.

"Merlin, how many more prats can we have as DADA teachers? Why do they all they all have to be gits that make the girls swoon, but other then that, can teach nothing useful? I'm sick and tired of them... Can't we have a good teacher for once?" drawled Draco while the table discussed the new teacher.

"I believe you are quite mistaken. Magnus is highly experienced in Defense and the Darks Arts themselves. I don't know about his prowess as a teacher, but his knowledge is excellent." informed Carmilla in a bored tone as she drank a cup of coffee.

"How do you know?" asked Blaise, who wasn't very impressed with the teacher either.

"He's my cousin." answered Carmilla as she finished her coffee and walked away to prepare for her lessons. 


	3. The Dueling Lesson

_This is your **last chance** people! If I don't get **at least 5 reviews**, I refuse to finish this story. Capische? So, read, rate, review and/or flame. I don't care, I just need to know if you like this. Now, on with the story..._

* * *

"Hey, Draco" said Blaise as the two of them hurried to lessons (which coincidentally, happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts) "I have a great idea of how we could get Carmilla to be friendlier to everyone."

"Hmm. And what would that be?" asked Draco, who was pretty sure that Blaise's idea would probably involve getting in trouble and the reduction of house points. But, being the good friend that he was, he decided to find out anyways.

"Well, why don't we hold a party? I mean, we could celebrate with all the 5th year and over Slytherins, it would be a masquerade and we would all have fun and make friends! How cool would that be?" in the process of expressing his ideas, Blaise had become excited and hyperactive and as they reached the doors to the classroom, Blaise had begun to jump up and down and wave his hands in expressive gestures, which showed his Italian heritage. All the other students (it was a joint 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindor class) were staring at Blaise and the bravest actually dared to snigger.

"What are you staring at! Move your arses or I'll be forced to do so myself! Move it!" shouted Draco in a commanding voice which sent all the students scurrying into the classroom with fright.

As the students seated themselves (Blaise and Carmilla sat at a table together, while Draco sat right in front of them next to a Gryffindor) Professor Magnus walked up to his desk. He was calm and composed, and he expressed an air of arrogance common to pureblood aristocrats. Despite his coldness, many of the girls in the class were sighing and their eyes were glazed over as they fell deep into their romantic fantasies.

"In this class we will not be using textbooks and I will not make you write useless research papers. This year, as you know, the Dark Lord has arisen in full power. We do not know when the War will begin, it may happen tomorrow or next year. Thus, I will teach you as quickly as possible important spells to protect yourselves. Also, with the permission of Professor Dumbledore, all students 16 and older will learn the Unforgivable curses, which I'm sure you've all heard of. No gossiping, whispering, or note-passing will be permitted in my class. You may not be late and I will not tolerate failing. I expect you all to earn high grades, and I will achieve this by any means possible. I will not refrain from severely punishing disobedient students. This class is the most important you will have this year, and the knowledge you will learn will be important in the upcoming months. Have I made myself understood?" the frightened students nodded in silent agreement. This teacher had not made a good impression on them, but from the look in his eyes, they understood that he definitely wasn't kidding.

"Good. Today I want to begin with dueling. I believe you already learned the basics several years ago. I will attempt to teach you spells that will be more useful in a duel with a Death Eater, then simply using a Bat Bogey Hex. These spells will hurt your opponent, perhaps even kill. For this reason, you will not practice against one another. I will be a dueling partner with all of you, because I will be able to easily protect myself against amateur spell casters. Another whom you may duel with is Carmilla Nemesie, your fellow student. She is a highly experienced dueler and I trust her to protect herself."

All the students turned to Carmilla in surprise. She was equal to the teacher? Draco and Blaise exchanged a special smirk that meant "I told you he/she was cool." by the way, Blaise and Draco silently communicate with special smirks that have different meanings. That way they can comment without saying a word or anyone else know what the mean

"Now, first I'd like to demonstrate a duel using all the spells that you will learn this week. By the way, I'm sure you are aware that you shall have Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons several hours every day, including Saturday."

What! The class sure wasn't happy. A class every day including a weekday for several hours with a teacher who acted like a full blown Death Eater and threatened torture without blinking an eye! Resisting the urge to whisper furiously among one another, the class nodded, but everyone was angrily scowling.

"I see you aren't very pleased. That is not my problem. One way or another, you will do what I tell you. Now, Carmilla, please join me for a duel." said Magnus as he motioned for the class to stand up and clear the desks as to make room for dueling. Carmilla gracefully stood up and handed Magnus a ribbon with which he tied up his hair. Then they both took their dueling positions. The students held their breath in anticipation.

Carmilla and Magnus both made their bows (very gracefully and aristocratically, as Draco noted), but not before Magnus said "Don't bother learning the bows correctly. When at war, you'll probably be dueling against a man without honor, and he will attack immediately without warning. You must be ready to protect yourself instantly, and be sure to keep your back protected, in case someone attacks from behind."

From there they dueled for a full hour, throwing curses in bright flashes of light and summoning dangerous spirits to help in the fight. Neither bested the other, but everyone understood that this duel was a friendly example, not the real thing. In between hexes, Magnus would point out a special spell: "this one will make your opponent internally combust," "this one explodes the wand," and "this one is a legal version of the Crucio curse." All the students were amazed when Magnus finally threw a spell which exploded Carmilla's protection field. The duel had been magnificent, and it made the students respect Magnus all the more, now that they all saw his talent and power.

"I hope you paid close attention to the curses and counter-curses that we used. I expect tomorrow to begin teaching you some of the less dangerous spells. Also, I recommend you do some research on internal combustion curses. I don't want you to come to my class completely ignorant. Thank you. You are dismissed." Magnus said as he waved his wand to put all the desks and chairs back into their proper places.

The students remained shocked for several heartbeats, but they soon jumped up and quickly filed out, eager to discuss the class. Draco and Blaise stayed behind to escort Carmilla. She spoke with Magnus for a little while, then they kissed each other on the cheek and Carmilla went to join the boys, who now walked with her everywhere (they had all the same classes together), whether she wanted them or not.

Several weeks passed and Carmilla slowly warmed to the other students. Blaise's costume party had been a real success. Both boys had dressed as renaissance noblemen/wizards, and Carmilla had made a costume that amazed all the students present. It had been a sexy, revealing gown, the type a vampire would wear in a gothic horror novel, and it was very elaborate, with lots of expensive materials and jewels. However, the interesting fine points were morbid little details, such as worms gnawing at a sleeve, bloodstains on the corset, a snake winding around her leg and rotting flesh on the arms. All of this was accomplished with simple illusion spells, but it looked very original, if not macabre. All the other students had convinced her to wear the same costume to the upcoming Halloween ball/masquerade, where she could shock the entire school. Blaise had even agreed to make himself a costume in similar style, so that he could accompany Carmilla.

This had only been the beginning in a slowly forming friendship...


	4. The Deatheater Attack

**Well, it looks like I didn't get the 5 reviews that I asked for. However, it seems to me somewhat stupid to write a story just for the reviews... So, here you go -- Chapter IV.**

**Also, Thanks to _Sanjana_ for writing my first and only reviews! Thank you! I was really pleased that you thought Carmilla was an interesting character. By the way, Draco isn't in love with her. It's just animal lust -- ooh, she's hot, gotta have her! Later he gets over it, 'cause they become sort-of friends. Blaise is the lucky guy who gets Carmilla... :)**

**Anyways, keep reading, and REVIEW!**

* * *

A full month had passed since the school year had started. Carmilla by now had become friends with quite a few Slytherins. However, she was closest to Blaise and Draco. Several weeks ago Blaise had asked Carmilla out, and they were now officially a couple. Even though Draco tried to become close friends with the girl, she still remained rather cold to him. Every time she saw Draco's face, Carmilla was reminded of Lucius Malfoy, who had murdered in cold blood both her baby brother and her mother. Draco admitted that he never was in love with Carmilla, he thought her beautiful, loved her as a friend, and respected her, but the lust he felt on the Hogwarts express when he first saw her was long past. This was surprising to most of the Slytherins, because they always knew Draco (and Blaise) as being heartless seducers, who threw a girl away the moment they got bored.

In October the Halloween masquerade party passed by uneventfully. Carmilla went with Blaise as a partner (after all, they were an official, loving couple) while Draco decided to go with a pretty Slytherin girl. They had all dressed up in elaborate and expensive costumes, in fact, Carmilla and Blaise won the "Best dressed couple" contest, beating all the other students. Several months later the Yule ball was much the same, with Slytherin sneaking crates of Firewhisky into the Common room, and all of the Seventh Years getting drunk.

Weeks passed and life slowly continued... Then on a cold January afternoon, life took a turn for the worst. On that day most of the halls were empty because the majority of the students were busy in class.

Carmilla, Blaise, and Draco were paying close attention in their DADA class

"...'Avada Kedavra' is one of the worst Unforgivables, its consequences being instant death... Thus, only use it if you are completely sure that you cannot escape the duel without the death of your opponent, however..." suddenly Magnus' speech was cut short by the sound of a siren that shook the walls of the castle. All the students glanced around in surprise, but Magnus quickly collected himself:

"Damn it! Deatheaters! The school is being attacked!" the students rushed from their seats in panic, but Magnus closed all the doors "I won't have you storm out of this classroom in a panic. Calm down! Now, file out quickly and make your way to the Great Hall. Do not stop to look out windows, or look for friends. If you think anyone in missing, please inform me when we reach the Great Hall. Now, hurry!"

The students quickly rushed out, joining the other throngs of frightened students who were all running as fast as they could to the Great Hall. Carmilla and Blaise, as Head Boy and Girl, joined the teachers to help herd the first years and watch out for stragglers. As she grabbed a lost and crying first year by the hand and began to drag him in the right direction, Carmilla accidentally happened to glance out the window.

What she saw made her blood run cold. On the hill outside the castle walls, Carmilla could see several hundred death eaters, their cloaks billowing in the unnaturally cold wind. Several neon-green skulls lit up the stormy sky, and she could make out several Death Eaters standing in front of the others and pointing their wands at several human figures, which were clearly writhing in pain under the Cruciatus curse.

"Probably some hapless villagers from Hogsmeade..." Carmilla thought, as she looked out the window in horror. She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the frightened first year she was holding begin to scream and the other students still running down the halls. Carmilla only broke out of her reverie when a strong hand roughly gripped her arm and dragged her away.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been seen! Hurry, join everyone else in the Great Hall." It was Magnus who held her tightly.

"But..." cried the girl.

"No buts," said Magnus, "we are in greater danger than most of the others. Go, I will join you later" he finished, and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"You won't betray us, will you? Even if we lose?" asked Carmilla with tears in her eyes, just as she moved away.

"No. And neither will you. If I need to, I'll kill you and myself, before we give in to the enemy."


	5. Unity

**_thefuturemrs.felton _-- THANK YOU SO MUCH for your lovely motivational reviews. You have prompted me to update! Unfortunately, this is the last pre-written chapter, so It will take me some time to write the next chapter. Also, "Where Lovers Mourn in Solitude" is just a one-shot I wrote when I was feeling down... By the way, I like your username. Tom Felton is HOT! So are the actors who are Oliver Wood and Tom Riddle. Now I just wonder, who is going to play Blaise Zabini in movie 6?**

* * *

Finally the entire school was gathered in the Great Hall. It was mostly quiet, except for the sniffling of the frightened children and the soothing words of those who tried to calm them. Outside the drums and horns of the Death Eater army pounded, shaking the walls of the castle. Dumbledore was grave, and his eyes had lost their friendly twinkle. With a sweep of his robes he stood up to address the hall. All eyes turned to him.

"My children. Today is the day of reckoning. We have been attacked by the army of Death Eaters led by Voldemort himself" (at this the entire hall gasped and some choked sobs broke the still air) "At this very moment the Ministry has sent a detachment of Aurors to protect us. They are on their way and will soon be here. Before the final battle begins, the Ministry has asked me to say a crucial announcement. For the safety of the school and all those here, I demand that all marked Deatheaters, both student and staff, stand up and show yourself. I recommend that you do not hide the truth, because I have the power to recognize you if you refuse to stand up. Now, rise."

The hall held it's breath in anticipation. Several beats after Dumbledore's announcement, a rustle spread through the hall as people began to get up. Finally, everyone who was a Deatheater had risen. This included Professor Snape, Professor M. Vuorinen, two sixth year Ravenclaws, one seventh year Gryffindor, and almost all of the seventh year Slytherins except...

... Draco Malfoy? When the school noticed this, whispers quickly began to spread.

"Malfoy is not a Deatheater"  
"...but he's so obviously one"  
"...do you think he's hiding"  
"Zabini and Nemesie are both"  
"...the professors"  
"...can you believe it"  
"...will they betray us"  
"...how can the Headmaster"  
"...the Head Boy and Girl"  
"Malfoy is not a Deatheater?"

Even the Headmaster seemed surprised that Draco Malfoy was not a Deatheater. As he looked at the young man with narrowed eyes, Draco simply shook his head and shrugged.

"Thank you for not hiding." the Headmaster continued his speech. "Since you are all still here and not joining your fellows, I presume that you are all repented. Especially you students, I believe not one of you became a Death Eater willingly. The professors we can trust fully, because I was aware of their position when I hired them. They are perfectly safe, and I trust that both of you will do your best to protect the students from danger."

With those words Snape and Magnus solemnly nodded their heads and sat back down. Then Dumbledore turned back to the students.

"I understand that your position is now a very difficult one. Probably your parents are out there on the field, ready to fight. I know that you cannot fight against your own family, but I also know that you will not fight against your fellow students, that you will not kill your friends and classmates. Please, sit down. I beg of the other students to not change their attitude against your friends, just because of their parent's political alliance. In this time of woe, unity is our greatest weapon."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie and for this chapter being so awfully short. I'm trying to work out how the battle is going to start, and I want to dedicate an entire chapter to it. So, I suppose I will update in a month or two.**


End file.
